Looking Back
by dhisbapnai
Summary: hakkai's past comes back to haunt him... for its the anniversary of his most dreadful memory... but who is this person bringing back his past? what does she got to do with his lover... kanan? (ne'one suggest a diff. end?)
1. memories come back to haunt

Looking Back   
  
  
'It is one of those days when the lights of the heavens doesn't reach the earth... and the cries and tears of the gods instead falls onto the surface. It's one of those days which seems that power of hope has started to vanish and all the bad memories has come to replace it... You always think those memories has gone and will never be remembered... but they won't, they'll just keep on coming back and will haunt you till some things are done...'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
'Hmm... where am I?...' Hakkai notices he's in a dungeon... and also notices a person is lying on the floor 'Blood...' "Hey are you okay!?... (turns the body over)... Kanan!"   
"Aaahh!!!" A female screams from the background.   
"Huh?"   
"Help me!"   
"Where are you?"   
"Don't kill me... please!"   
Hakkai sees two people... well so it seems... one on the floor pleading the other and the other standing... and then...   
  
"Aaahh!!! (looks around) ... Huh?... oh it was a dream... but seems so real..." Hakkai gets up...   
"Are you okay!?... I heard you scream!" Gojyo trying to zip his pants up.   
"I'm okay... It was just a nightmare..." Wiping out the sweat on his forehead... "Go back to bed..."   
".........."   
"Don't worry!" Smiles and pushes the taller man towards the hallway, whom looks back before closing the door of his room. Hakkai tries to settle back down... '... Who was that woman?... Kanan.....' Goes into deep sleep.   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
"Well, up for another game?" Hakkai said smiling his usual smile while shuffling a new deck.   
"That was nine out of ten you've beaten me, and I think you fucking gone easy on the last! I need a smoke..." The half-breed has light another cigarette and picked up his cards.   
But the brunette took the stick away "I'd wish you'd stop, you know its bad for you..." Even though he's still smiling, you know that he's worried by the tone of his voice. "Anything you say 'Sweetie'" Blood haired pins down his very shocked comrade... friend... They wrestled with laughter, but then Hakkai stopped...   
  
'Red as blood...' Staring at Gojyo's crimson hair and at the same time the window of which you see nothing but a gloomy sky, pouring down rain and thunder roaring... 'Its just like the day... I...'   
  
"Hakkai? Oi!" Gojyo noticing something was wrong... "Are you all right?" giving a tone and face saying 'are you ok... I'm worried'...   
"Huh?... oh I'm fine..." Hakkai snaps out of it, giving his usual smile.   
".........." Gojyo can't tell by the look of his comrade's face... but it still doesn't feel right, as if the smile is just a mask to hide his real self...   
"Don't worry... I'm fine, really..."   
"..... Ok...." Gojyo still worried.   
  
"Aaaaaahhh!!!"   
"You stupid ass monkey!" You can hear the gunshots and that everything is tearing apart in the other room.   
"Uhh... why don't you check on them..."   
"The monkey can take care of himself... plus you think I want to get shot by that bastard again?..." The he suddenly notices that his best friend just wants to be alone for awhile "..... fine.... I will...." Then walks slowly out... Hakkai walks to the chair next to the window and takes a seat.   
  
~It is night, darkness has overcome light throughout the horizon... Rain pounding on to the ground as a drum, thunder banging throughout the night sky, & with lightning so bright that it hurts to look outside... It is the same night, the night of pain & suffering that happened within me... Just thinking of these memories hurts my insides, as if someone stabbed me right in my back with a cold, sharp blade... my love... I miss you so... you said it was for my safety & protection... but why does it hurt?... it hurts so bad... 'Kanan..'~   
  
Then he notices a shadowy figure under the tree outside the building... who could it be... it seems to be a female figure... then... she lifted her head up... she seems familiar... 'Kanan?... Kanan!!! But it can't be!' He rushes out the building calling out "Kanan! Kanan!! Kanan!!!"   
When he got out in the rain "Kanan! Is it really you!? Please get out of the r... Kanan?" As Hakkai came up to the figure, the one he was calling for... even though he knew it was impossible, he was determined to know who the person was... the figure looked, it was a girl, a girl with red hair, with eyes that matched showing that she was of half youkai & half human breed. She stared right at him, however, Hakkai noticed that it wasn't just any ordinary stare, it was deeper than that, as if she already knew him... the girl stares into his green eyes with confusion..."Oh... I'm sorry... I mistaken you for someone else..." 'It's not Kanan...' Nothing but silence came out of her, she just gave that deep stare, as if she saw right through him, of his thoughts & feelings, You couldn't hear anything but the rain pouring through the night, "... are you lost?...why don't you come in... it's freezing out here and you'll catch a cold..." Hakkai didn't want to be rude, so all he did was smile his usual smile & lead to the cabin. The girl was still staring into his green eyes in silence, but without hesitation she followed the brunette in.   
  
When they went in, all Hakkai's comrades came running out...   
"Oh my gosh Hakkai! Are you okay?!" Goku, frightened for the thought that his friend could have been in trouble...   
"Shit Hakkai! You scared me like hell! Just running out like that!" Gojyo yelling with anger, but shows how much he cares.   
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm okay... really..." Hakkai trying to calm everybody down, but happy to know that they really cared...   
"…As long as your all right...." Gojyo trying to calm down...   
"You sure your all right?" Chibi monkey still a bit worried, looks at Hakkai with innocent eyes...   
"Yes," Hakkai smiling as usual, & giving a tone to tell everybody 'Everything is okay...'   
"Hakkai..." Goku needing to ask another question, his monkey brain in need for the answer...   
"Yes," Worried that his little comrade was still worried...   
"I'm hungry..." Giving such a desperate face...   
"All right, I'll start on dinner soon..." Smiles as the child of the group leaped in happiness all over the room... Noticing he nearly forgot one more thing... "Sanzo may we..."   
  
'CLICK (of a gun)' "Who the fuck are you?" They see Sanzo pointing his gun right at the female stranger's head. But all the response he had was silence from the girl, all she did was look up at the priest's purple eyes... 


	2. meeting new people as secrets began to u...

Looking Back   
  
"Uhh... Sanzo... it's ok... I let her in..." Hakkai forcing, gently, the priest's gun down.   
With a glare saying 'I don't approve... better give me a good reason or else' "Why?" "...Well, she was outside and I was worried that she'll get sick..." Hoping that it's a good enough reason.   
".........." Knowing Hakkai means well... he just stares away & takes a seat on the armchair...   
"Gosh Hakkai, you're really softhearted letting a stranger come in as if she's a person you know..." The little monkey shows such a cute little chibi face.   
"Yeah, you even convinced Sanzo to let her stay, how cool!" The half breed also went towards Hakkai for another compliment.   
"Well, I learn from the best!" Staring at Gojyo.   
"Well… yea… everyone knows I am the best!"   
"Yea, the best at being the stupidest asshole in the world!" Goku just wanting to tease then was suddenly tackled by Gojyo.   
  
"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Cho Hakkai... what's your name?" Remembers he had a little company.   
".........." Still in silence and staring at Hakkai the exact same way as before.   
"... Well you should go and get dried up... you can use Goku's clothes, I think they're a bit big but I hope it'll do... and then I'll fix up dinner all right."   
"...Okay..." she nods her head. "...Thank you..."   
Hakkai smiles, pleased to know that she could speak. "That's good... Goku!"   
"Yes!" The young boy stops, gets off the red head, and goes toward the two. "Yep!" In his cheerful self.   
"... Uhh... this is Son Goku. Goku... can you lend her some clothes?"   
"Sure, I'll go get 'em!" Skips down the hallway, to his room.   
"Here... let me take your cloak..." Takes off the young lady's cloak. "You'll be too cold if you leave it on..."   
"Thank you Hakkai-san" Gives a little smile.   
"You are very pretty... especially when you smile..." Smiling and noticing she actually smiles and has such a beautiful face... she seemed pretty small... with beautiful red eyes and hair...this also the guys noticed... they knew that she was half youkai & half human... she seemed to be in the age of 15... but there was something about her... as if she had a big secret... far too big to tell...   
"Yep, he's right, you are gorgeous!" Gojyo, comes from nowhere.   
"Thank you... so you are half-breed too, I see... I don't know very many though..." Seems to be feeling kind of welcomed .   
"Yep I am! My mother was human while my father was a yokai."   
"Well, this is Sha Gojyo… I can see you two are getting along pretty well. Over there is Genjo Sanzo." Hakkai is pleased.   
"Here ya go! Wow... you're really pretty!" Studying the girl everywhere.   
"Hehe... thanks" The girl is amused of how the lil monkey boy looks at her.   
"Well you can change in my room... and get aquatinted with everyone... is that ok?" Smiling and happy she's feeling welcomed.   
"That'll be fine... thank you" She follows Hakkai to his room.   
"Well... I guess you can sleep here for the night if you'd like... and I'll go make dinner... See you!" Hakkai goes towards the kitchen.   
"Hey!... Is she staying!?" The little brown haired youkai came running towards the girl with excitement... The young woman comes back into the room…   
"Hehe... you better stop acting stupid... you're scaring her... stupid monkey... Sorry for his being of stupidity... So, what's your name?" But all the girl did was look at him at first... then straight away... turned another direction...   
"Haha! I think she finds you even more scarier than I... with your ugly face and all..." As usual... the two started a fight... at first with words of anger & annoyance... then, with punches & kicks... it was pretty amusing...   
While Hakkai was cooking... as he turned his head to see what the two were doing... he noticed a little smile had formed on the young lady's lips once again and a little giggle could be heard... He smiled... happy to see that his guest was starting to feel comfort around them..."So, what else should we have for dinner?"   
"Yea! Can we have..." Goku starts to name many different types of foods from cakes... chicken... roast beef... etc... and ignoring Gojyo…   
"..... stupid monkey..." Sanzo takes a seat on the couch and lights a cigarette. "Hey... where's that lil brat?"   
"He's right next to you..." Gojyo, joking bout the monkey boy.   
"Hey, I'm no brat..." Goku gives Sanzo and Gojyo a mean look.   
"I'm not talking about the stupid monkey, I'm talking about the girl..."   
"I'm not a stupid monkey either..."   
"Then what are you?" Gojyo, playing to see how far Goku can go.   
"Nothing!" Goku tries to punch Gojyo but the redhead blocks him.   
"Well, you're actually right for once... You are nothing!" Pins down Goku.   
'Bang Bang (gunshots)' "Guys shut up....." The priest is pointing his gun at the two.   
"Hehe... Hakkai-san is it always like this?" Hakkai notices the girl giggling behind the counter.   
"Yep... but its fun to watch."   
"I can see that!" Hakkai and the girl starts laughing.   
"... What's so funny?" The girl was shocked to see that Goku and Gojyo were right next to her and appeared so suddenly.   
"Oh... we were just talking about how kids play these days..." Hakkai and the girl starts to laugh once more.   
"?????" Gojyo and Goku are totally confused.   
"Well...dinner is served" Hakkai sets the finishing touches of the table.   
"Yea!" Goku is the first to gobble up the food... actually he at most of the food before anyone else could even start.   
"Uhh... forgive the monkey" Gojyo, Sanzo, and Hakkai (sweatbands) noticing Goku's eating habits might embarrass the girl.   
"It's ok... At least he's a healthy eater!" Still smiling and giggling at how fast the boy eats.   
"Well that was great Hakkai!" Gojyo lights another smoke.   
"I'm stuffed..." Goku rubs his little round belly.   
"That was delicious!"   
"Thank you"   
"Well, I'm off..." Sanzo puts out his cigarette, gets up, and leaves. "'Night"   
"G'night" Gojyo follows the priest down the hallway.   
"So where is she sleeping?" Goku was wondering about the visitor before he was about to leave to go into his own room.   
"Oh, in my room..."   
"What a bout you?" Goku was a bit confused.   
"Probably on the couch."   
"Oh, if you're too uncomfortable on the couch, I'll sleep in it..." The girl was a bit embarrassed to be of so much trouble.   
"No, I'll be fine... Good night Goku!"   
"Good night" Skips down the hall.   
  
"So, are you going to bed now?"   
"If it's no trouble, I'd like to stay up for awhile."   
"No trouble at all, so I still didn't quite get your name?" Hakkai finishes washing the dishes.   
"..... I don't really have one....."   
"... Oh? What do people usually call you?"   
"... Either 'Miss' or 'Madam'"   
"Well, what would you liked to be called, so we wouldn't be too confused? What about 'Kai'?"   
"Kai? That's pretty...."   
"O.K., so… Kai-chan… where's your parents?"   
".....They were killed... before I was even born..."   
"Oh my.... I'm so sorry..."   
"It's ok..."   
"I have a question though, how did you manage to survive without your mother giving birth?"   
"They were involved in a huge crime somehow... so scientists came to investigate after the crime took place... They found my mother and noticed she was pregnant with a young fetus about half dead... so they cut her open... taken me out... and used me as an experiment..."   
"You must have had a tough life..."   
"Not really... My life was really short... It was an experiment to help the growth pace become faster..."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, I'm really about three years old... but their experiment made me up to about an average 15 year old teenager... it makes the person grow five times faster than normal... though I hated it there so I got out... Now I'm going to live out here in a normal pace…"   
"...I hope you'll be ok... Where are you heading? What are you going to do?"   
"Revenge on the murderer who killed my whole family and even more..."   
"...You know who?"   
"Well, I was very sneaky and really curious about my family, they told me I was abandoned... but it didn't sound right... so I sneaked into the profile room and tried to find my record..... when I did, I found out a lot... and that my family was killed by one of my family members.... I couldn't believe it was one of us..." Starts to cry...   
"Kai-chan… please... don't cry..." pats her back.   
"... It was… my uncle..." Starts to stare at Hakkai's eyes... as if she knew him... deeply...   
"..... You know..... revenge isn't always a very good idea... it won't solve anything... it just puts you in a bigger mess..." Wipes out the tears in her eyes...   
"I know... but don't you think... it'll at least make you feel really good to know that the murderer is gone... and won't be able to ruin anyone else's life..." Giving such a proud feeling and a little smirk...   
"..... Have you seen him? Do you know if he's alive or not?"   
"Yes, I do... I saw him... enjoying his life, as if the crime never had occurred... that bastard..."   
".....I think you should go to bed..... It's getting late..... and young girls as yourself needs their beauty sleep..." Pats her on the back and smiles.   
"Thank you for listening..... I hope you sleep well tonight..." Smiles and leaves towards Hakkai's room "Good night!"   
"G'night and pleasant dreams!" Goes towards the couch and gets comfortable "I hope she'll be alright..." goes into deep sleep. 


	3. dreams and what has been encountered aft...

Looking Back   
  
'Hmm...' Hakkai gets up...   
"Aaahh!!!"   
'Not again... (sees the same as the dream before, but notices something different...)' a man in chains... with blood all over... "Goku! Wake up!"   
"Help me!" Hakkai notices that voice.   
"Kai!"   
"Don't kill me... please!"   
"Leave her alone!" Hakkai tries to reach out for Kai through the bars.   
"Uncle! Don't hurt me anymore!" Kai pleading the other creature to not take her life away.   
'Uncle?' and then before the man was about to strike... something grabbed Hakkai's shoulder.   
  
"Ah!" Hakkai awakes breathing heavily. Then notices who grabbed his shoulder... it was Gojyo who was trying to wake up him. "What's wrong Gojyo?"   
"You were having a nightmare...?" Giving such a worried look. "It was just like last night... are you sure you are ok?"   
"Yes... I'm fine... please don't worry about me so much..."   
"I'm sorry... I can't help it..."   
"Go back to sleep..." But Gojyo still wouldn't leave the room and wearing a face saying 'I'm really worried...'   
"Really! I'm fine! Now go back to bed..." He watches the red head go back to his room... then, himself, goes into deep sleep also.   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
Hakkai yawns... and rubs his eyes and..."Ah!" but then notices the figure "Oh... Kai-chan... you frightened me..." Gives the young lady a smile.   
"I'm really sorry..."   
"It's ok..."   
"Hakkai-san... I really would like to thank you for last night..."   
"Not need to thank me... you can talk to me about anything... and I'm glad you're feeling good and welcomed here..."   
"Umm... Hakkai-san... may I ask you a favor...?"   
"Sure, anything"   
"May I call you 'Uncle?'"   
"Uhh..." Confused...   
"Well, to me, you're like a real uncle... just like the other children and their uncles... and I don't have any other living relative..."   
"... What about your uncle?"   
".........."   
"Sure" Smiles as always.   
"I'm so happy! I will never lie to you... Uncle... You can trust me to always tell the truth..." Smiles back.   
"Are you hungry?"   
"Sure!"   
"All right! What would you want?"   
"Uhh...?"   
"All right... I'll just make whatever I can..."   
"Thanks Uncle!"   
"you're welcome..."   
"...Uncle?" They see the priest who just came through the hallway. "you're related to this kid?"   
"Her name is Kai... and we're not really related... she just needs someone..." Pats Sanzo on the shoulder.   
"This lost puppy better not be in the way... or else..." Gives the stranger, well as he sees it, a glare. "and make me tea..."   
"Okay"   
"Morning..." Gojyo stretches his body, then giving a large yawn. Then he sees Hakkai "Are you sure you're all right?"   
"Yes..."   
".........."   
"What happened?" The curious girl notices the worried ness in the man's eyes.   
"Uhh... I just had a nightmare last night... don't worry... it was just a dream... not reality..." Trying to smile through it...   
"Uncle... I hope you're ok..."   
"Uncle?" 'He's related to her???'   
"She asked me to be her uncle... and I agreed because everyone needs someone..."   
"Oh, you can always count on Hakkai... he's always there 'for' everyone anyways..." Telling the girl that she picked the right guy. The young red just smiles back.   
"Hey... you dumb ass... wake up the stupid monkey... tell him it's time to eat..."   
"Why should I listen to a bastard as yourself... Oh... yes Sanzo-sama..." Sees the gun pointing right at him. The girl giggles and Gojyo leaves the room.   
  
"Here's your tea..." Hakkai handing down the cup of tea to Sanzo...   
"SHIT!!!" A yell from the half breed, and when heard... everyone else runs to the boy's room...   
"What happened!?" Shock and fright has filled the brunette's whole body when he saw the room which was torn apart, as if a hurricane just came through... there was also some spots of blood on the walls and floor... but the worst thing was... "Where's Goku!?"   
"He must of gotten into fight... but I didn't hear anything last night... where the fuck is that kid!?" Gojyo throws everything all over, while in search for the boy. Nowhere to be found...   
"What the fuck is that...?" Hakkai looking at the mirror, which was broken, seeing his name... in blood... "... 'Hakkai'... what do they want with me?..."   
"If that bastard ever shows his face... especially if that monkey is even hurt or he even tries to lay a finger on Hakkai... he's gonna die... right Sanzo!?... Sanzo?"   
"Where's the monkey?" Hakkai and Gojyo was surprised to see that his gun was pointing right at Kai who, is just staring right into the violet eyes of the priest. "Tell us where or else you die..."   
"Sanzo... how can you even think it would be Kai-chan?" Hakkai pulls the young girl behind him and away from Sanzo.   
"All this shit happened, ever since 'she' got here..." Still has the gun pointing right at the girl's head.   
"She couldn't have... she's too young and Goku is far too strong for her... Isn't that right Kai...?" Wishing for the answer he hopes for... but nothing came out... she was just staring straight at Sanzo.   
".........." Sanzo slowly puts his gun down... but still hasn't changed his mind about wanting to kill Kai.... he really wants to... it's just a feeling...   
  
"What if its Chin-I-Sow?" Hakkai worries it's the same youkai who tried to kill his friends once before...   
"But you killed him..." Gojyo remembering not too long ago that he was nearly killed by the bastard... and even closer... by Sanzo… 'bastard.'   
"That didn't stop him before..." Hakkai said reminding him that he killed him before, but he still came back.   
"... well I guess its possible..." Gojyo not liking it...   
"Uncle... how did... uhh... 'Chin-I-Sow' come back before?" Kai giving a really curious face.   
"He used a majan to come back..." Worried that he'll do it again.   
"Why?"   
"He wanted revenge on me... for something I had done long ago..." Having pain just by having these memories...   
"What did you do?"   
"Can you shut up... I can't handle this anymore!" Surprised to what he just said... especially to a girl who calls him 'Uncle.'   
".........." Gives him a glare... it seems like the same glare she gave when they first met... and just awhile ago... to Sanzo.   
"Uhh... I'm sorry Kai... please forgive me..." Hakkai pleads and is worried 'Why... why is she torturing me?'   
  
"...Fine... I'm sorry I asked you so many questions... and that I hurt you... I can tell by your face you're really worried and frightened... We should start looking for your friend...Uncle..." Relaxes a bit.   
"Thank you... lets look through town first..." Hakkai smiles... as if nothing has happen but you can tell by his tone, he's scared to death.   
"Uncle... if we don't find him in this town, we should search outside town tomorrow... sounds good?" The young red head looks up at the man with a smile.   
"..........." Sanzo... not feeling comfortable with the plan... but what else is there.   
"Sounds ok to me..." Gojyo... really worried about his best friend.   
"Okay... We should split into two groups... I'll go with Kai-chan..." Smiles at the teenager doing the same.   
"What!? And you're leaving me with this asshole!?"   
"Shut your mouth kappa..." Hits the crimson man's head with his mysterious fan...   
"You know... where does that gun and fan come from?" Rubbing his head and follows the other three out.   
"Yell if anything happens ok... meet here at 10:00 p.m. at the latest." Sanzo orders them as he usually does.   
"Good luck" Hakkai having hope to find the young boy. And they split going in opposite directions. 


	4. left to find the truth, for there was an...

Looking Back   
  
"No where to be found..." Hakkai carrying Kai-chan back to the house.   
"Don't worry... I know you can find him... Uncle..."   
"I wonder if the others had any luck..."   
"Well, actually no..." The two saw the priest and kappa heading towards the house from the opposite direction with cigarettes hanging lazily in their mouths. "No one saw or heard anything..."   
"Weird, huh? Nothing... as if magic... Well, I can see you guys didn't have any luck either..." Gojyo puts out his smoke.   
"No..." Hakkai puts Kai down and unlocks the door. "Hungry?"   
"I just want a beer..." Gojyo said lazily as he heads to the couch.   
"Tea..." Sanzo asked while putting out his cigarette.   
"Not really... water will be good..." Kai asks politely.   
" ...Ok..." Heads to the kitchen with his artificial smile.   
"Uncle is really worried..." She watches Hakkai going to the kitchen.   
".........." Sanzo... acting as if he didn't hear her.   
"I'm worried bout the guy..." Gojyo showing a serious face for once.   
"Here you all are..." Hands each person the drink they asked for, and a cup of tea for himself.   
"Thanks Uncle" Takes the glass and drinks the whole thing in a matter of seconds. "I'm off to bed..."   
"No one leaves here, we all sleep together... I don't want to take any risks..." Hakkai grabs Kai's arm.   
"You can sleep on the couch Kai..." Gojyo gets up.   
"Okay" Lays the couch which Gojyo was once sitting. "G'night!"   
"Night..." Hakkai takes blankets from the cupboard, tucks Kai in one, and hands the others to Gojyo and Sanzo.   
"Fine... I get the chair..." Sanzo takes the blanket, and heads for the armchair.   
"Well, good night..." Gojyo says as he settles on the floor.   
"Night..." Hakkai fasts right asleep, next to Gojyo.   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
'Hmm...' Hakkai gets up...   
"Aaahh!!!"   
'Why me!?…' He notices his love and Goku both bleeding, but there was another body… He tries his best to help the two, and then he noticed another body tied up onto a stone table… with blond hair… 'no…' "Sanzo! Wake up! Goku! Kanan Please!" tears begin to form as he tries his best to wake his friends.   
"Help me!" Hakkai notices that voice.   
"Kai! I'm coming!" He tried his best to go towards the voice but he couldn't get through the bars… but he knows it is no use…   
"Don't kill me... please!"   
"Leave her alone!" Hakkai tries to reach out for Kai through the bars, just trying…   
"Uncle! Don't hurt me anymore!" Kai pleading the other creature to not take her life away. Hakkai got through for some reason… the bars just disappeared… but he didn't wait for an explanation… he ran towards Kai and the mysterious killer… right when Hakkai was only a few meters away… the mysterious person began an attack…   
"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" but before Hakkai can get any close… someone grabbed and shook him… "Ah!"   
  
"Wake up Hakkai!" It was only Gojyo…   
  
  
OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
"Uncle? Are you O.K.?" young Kai looked with such innocence…   
"What's wrong? Why are you…" he paused as he looked around the room… and then he saw what was wrong... "Gasp..."   
"Uncle... Sanzo-san is missing..." Kai said as she was looking around the room which looked exactly like Goku's room the day before except this time it had some bullet holes on the walls, but everything else was exactly the same... blood on the walls and floor... everything including the couch where Kai slept... and where Hakkai and Gojyo slept... had blood stains covering everything... and most of the things were destroyed.   
"You seem like you had another nightmare when you woke up...?" Gojyo pats Hakkai on the back...   
"Yea... and it was the exact same dream... except it had more..."   
"What was it about?" Kai sat next to Hakkai.   
"I was back at that castle... you know... the home of that youkai clan I murdered long ago..."   
"You killed?..." Kai looking at Hakkai in a very disappointing way... "for what? Revenge?" Hakkai nods his head meaning yes... "And you told me it won't solve anything... how does it feel?" Giving a little smile.   
"Awful! These nightmares just won't leave me alone!"   
"Hakkai... so what happened in your nightmare?" Gojyo... trying to stop Kai from making it worst.   
"...I saw Kanan's body... right next to me...bleeding! Then I also saw... Goku... in chains..." Tears start to form upon his eyes…   
"Uncle…"   
"This dream I had last night… Sanzo was tied up on a table of some sort…"   
"Was he there before... in your other dream?" Kai asked while standing up... going towards the window.   
"No... and it was that night when Goku turned missing... My dreams… they are exactly the same but every time I dream it… something is always added… you know like they episodes or something…" Looking really sad.   
"It's like... it's showing the future... like fortune telling...huh?" Kai stares into Hakkai's green eyes... as if knowing something...   
"You think..." Stares back into the reds of her eyes... with a little confusion.   
"We should check it out." Gojyo gets up, gets the rest of his clothes on... then stares at the chair of which the priest once slept... "plus... they... or who ever... probably won't be able to find us... since we won't be home... we'll be out there somewhere..."   
"All right... but are you hungry?" Hakkai gives a smile to hide his feelings 'I'm worried... what if something happens to Gojyo... or Kai... I can't say anything about what happened to Kai in my dreams... it'll really worry her...'   
"We'll just order take out..." Kai looking at Hakkai...her eyes saying 'why wait?'   
"... Alright..." Hakkai gets up... then goes to change leaving Kai in the room.   
"Why wait?" Kai whispers to herself... with a little smirk.   
  
"Jeep!" The owner yells for his faithful pet and friend.   
"Pi... Que....?" Giving Hakkai a confused and worried look.   
"I'm fine... Transform." Then the little dragon turns into a beautiful green jeep.   
"Alright! Lets move!" Gojyo yells out and jumps in the passenger seat of jeep.   
" Coming!" The young girl yells out, running to the jeep, then jumps in the back seat.   
"Pi... Que....!!!" The jeep yelled out... as if knowing something is missing.   
"They.... went out for awhile... we'll meet them soon..." Hakkai gives a lie with a smile to hide the truth... but the little jeep still believed him.   
"Well..." The little young red head giving a tone saying 'Lets move... we don't got all day!'   
"Right! We are off!" Off they went... leaving the town they were in behind them, with Hakkai as the driver... whom is just driving the green vehicle very smoothly. 


	5. who could be the one causing the pain? m...

Looking Back   
  
"Auhhh... it's so damn fucking hot!" Gojyo wipes off the sweat on his forehead, then kicks the seat in front of him "when the fuck are we gonna get there!?"   
"We're about half way... but we get a rest... its getting really late..." Hakkai stops the vehicle, and gets out the door to start camp. Then, suddenly stops what he was doing.   
"What's wrong?" Gojyo asked his best friend, very worried. Kai has nothing to say, because she is fast asleep.   
"I was just thinking... what if the same thing happens to you... or Kai... just as what had happened to Sanzo and Goku...?" Gojyo smiles… and pats his friend on the back…   
"Don't worry… How about this… why don't we keep watch?"   
"…Yea… but… what if it was you who was keeping watch and that while I'm slweeping the same thing will happen to you as it did with Sanzo and Goku… or it will happen to Kai?" Still has a worried face…   
"You worry too much Hakkai… plus… Goku and Sanzo were sleeping not expecting anything… we will be awake and ready for action… so we can wake each other up if the other is in danger…"   
"Yea… but…" Hakkai was interrupted by Gojyo who puts his finger in front of Hakkai's lips indicating Hakkai to be quiet…   
"Don't worry… so do you want the first watch?"   
"Definitely… because I want to keep a close eye on you two, since it's me they are trying to torture… I can't do any of this alone…" Gojyo smiles, and sets everything before they get rested… (just to say…they already ate their takeout…)   
"O.K… Wake me up when something is up… you can leave Kai… she seems so peaceful…" takes a look at the little half youkai…   
"O.K… sweet dreams…"   
"Yea… night…" after a few minutes Gojyo was asleep… Hakkai thought, 'Who are these people that are trying to torture me? First, why are they wanting to torture me? Oh gods, please help me…" before he knows it, he was asleep, he couldn't stay awake… as if somebody put a potion or spell on him to sleep…   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
'Agh...' Hakkai gets up and rubs his head...   
"Aaahh!!!"   
'No! It can't be… I'm suppose to be awake… Please…' He was back in his dream… however, this one was a bit different, he wasn't in the cell… he was outside of it. However, he can still see the four familiar bodies in the cell, Kanan, Goku, Sanzo, and… 'No! Please no! I want to wake up!'… and Gojyo who was chained on his neck and hands with his on weapon… "Guys wake up!" He desperately shakes the bars… then, he tried to wake himself up by slapping, pinching, doing almost anything he can think of trying to wake himself, but it was no use…   
"Help me!" Hakkai notices that voice.   
"Kai! I'm coming!" He ran towards the voice and saw Kai begging on her knees desperately in front of another person…   
"Don't kill me... please!"   
"Get away from her!" Hakkai ran towards Kai.   
"Uncle! Don't hurt me anymore!" Kai pleading the other creature to not take her life away. Right before the other figure could make a move, Hakkai was in front of Kai trying to protect her from the figure. Unfortunately, the figure disappeared when Hakkai was there… Hakkai didn't care, he went and turned to Kai, "Kai… are you O.K.?" Kai was on her knees crying… As Hakkai tried to shake Kai to snap out of her miseries… he felt something as he touched Kai… it was blood… "Kai! Are you bleeding!?" he studied her, but she didn't have any wounds or cuts… not even a scratch… then, he just noticed… it wasn't her blood… it seemed familiar to him though, like as if it was his friends blood instead… And saw a little smirk on Kai's face…"Huh?"…   
  
"Uncle!" a voice is heard… calling him…   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
"Huh?" Hakkai wakes from his sleep…   
"Uncle! Wake up! Go…" Before Kai can finish her sentence… Hakkai looked around…   
"Gojyo?… No!" He gets up and starts to keep on yelling out his friend's name, "Gojyo! This isn't funny! Where are you!?"   
"Uncle… he isn't here…" As she points out to all their things and surroundings full of blood… Hakkai noticed something also… there was blood on his hand…   
". . . . ." Hakkai became silent, and tears began to form on his eyes…   
"Uncle… we should get a move on…" Kai, looks deep into Hakkai's eyes… then to the horizon, "I promise you, you'll see them again…" she added a little smirk on her face…   
"O.K… I guess you're right…"   
"Plus, you don' want them to keep waiting?"   
"But how can I do this alone? I mean, these people are really good, they… I don't know… you saw everything, but we didn't hear anything… as if we were somewhere else…" Kai didn't say anything, however, Hakkai did manage to go on… they finally reached the castle in the afternoon… well, it didn't seem like the afternoon for everything was dark and the aura was filled with the feeling of evil and fright…   
  
"Wow… this is big… so this is where you killed a whole clan???… Uncle?" Kai looked back, Hakkai didn't have anything to say, because the castle just gave him bad memories and a really bad feeling… he was so freaked out that he didn't notice that Kai was calling his name many times… until he felt a tug of his shirt… "Uncle!?"   
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Kai-chan… you were saying?"   
"… Uncle… don't ignore me… I don't like that… well, why don't we go in… and find your friends…" she didn't seem so happy. They both walked into the tall building, "Wow… cool… so where's the room?"   
"I guess this way… Kai-chan… be careful O.K." he said with such a worried tone…   
"Don't worry about me…" she followed Hakkai up some steps…   
  
"Kai-chan… we're almost there… Are you O.K?" He didn't get an answer… he turned… "Kai?" she was missing… "Kai!? Where are you!?" As he was looking for the young girl, "Agh!" he was hit on the back and collapsed…   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
'Oww... My back…' Hakkai wakes up, well he thinks he is...   
"Aaahh!!!"   
'Kai!' He was out of the cell, he saw all his comrades and his lover…   
"Help me!" Hakkai became alert, and ran towards the voice…   
"Kai! I'm here! Don't worry!"   
"Don't kill me... please!" Kai was on her knees crying hard…   
"Who are you!?" Hakkai went in between the other figure and Kai… arms out determined to protect the young woman…   
"Uncle! Don't hurt me anymore!" Suddenly, the figure came closer…   
"Who are you!?" Hakkai said once more, ready for an attack… until he noticed the person and gasped, "No…" It was him… covered in blood… but not his blood… the blood had an aura of Goku, Sanzo, and Gojyo… his friends… his comrades… he had such a serious face, eyes full of anger and determination of death… as if his past self has returned… wanting to kill… "No, it can't be…"   
"Uncle please stop! Don't hurt me!" Kai was begging on the foot of the dreamed figure of Hakkai… then, suddenly the dreamed Hakkai began to do an attack…   
"No…" Hakkai wanted to stop, but then suddenly he noticed that he was the one doing the attack, literally… as if the dreamed Hakkai and him switched places… he tried to stop the attack, but his body wouldn't let him… he can see Kai with tears in her eyes and scared deeply… his attack was beginning to be complete… and aimed right at Kai… "Stop this at once!!!" 


	6. no one knows how far revenges can be tak...

Looking Back   
  
"Aaahh!!!"   
"Kai!" Hakkai got up, sweating and panting hard… he looked around, he noticed he was right next to the cell he was looking for… and he found five bodies in it… just like his dream… Goku in chains, Sanzo tied up on a table, Gojyo chained up with his own weapon, and… 'Kanan? How can that be?'… "Guys wake up! Please!" he noticed that the cell was open, so he quickly got up and went in… he noticed that everybody was alive since they were still breathing… (not really sure about Kanan though)… he did his best to set everybody free… he got Gojyo untangled from Gojyo's weapon, untied Sanzo… and used Sanzo's gun to unchain Goku… they were all bleeding excessively… and their clothes torn… As he was helping them, he didn't notice their blood was being soaked onto his clothes…   
"Hakkai…" Gojyo managed to talk…   
"Shh… you all have to rest…" Hakkai saw 'Kanan's' body… he went towards it… he was confused, but when he turned over the body… he was shocked, "Kai?"… suddenly his surroundings began to change… and Kai wasn't in his arms anymore… he looked around… the site gave him goose bumps… it was so dark and gloomy… he can feel an evil presence… "Who are you!? Show your self! Why are you doing this to me!?" he felt as if he was going to cry…   
"Hehe… aww… uncle…" Hakkai turned as the evil laugh continues… He noticed the voice and… presence…   
"Kai?"   
"Why are you soaked in your friends' blood? What did you do?"   
"What? I didn't…"   
"Didn't what? Oh, how rude I am…Welcome Uncle… to our new home…" Kai looks up to Hakkai…there was evil in her eyes…   
"Our new home?"   
"What? Don't you like it?" a wide smile began to form on her face… She comes towards the frightened youkai, she gently caresses Hakkai's face… Hakkai was scared, and he backed away, "Aww… Uncle… what's wrong?"   
"Why are you doing this?" Hakkai begins to tremble with fright…   
"Doing what?" still having an evil smile on her face…   
"I thought you said I can trust you?" Backing away even further…   
"Yes, you can… trust in me to always tell you the truth…" as Hakkai backs up, she walks towards him…   
"See, you're lying to me right now!"   
"No… did I say anything that was a lie? No, I just forgot to mention a few things…" she shrugs as if it was a joke… but Hakkai wasn't amused…   
"Why are you doing this!? Why make me suffer!? Tell me Kai… Why!?" At first was shocked, but then she smiled…   
"Wow… calm down…"   
"How can I calm down!?"   
"Gosh, uncle… I never knew you can be so slow…" she shakes her head with disappointment…   
"What do you mean?" Hakkai was really confused…   
"Remember what I said before… what my goal was?" Kai smiled a little… Hakkai began to recall his thoughts…   
  
…………   
".....They were killed... before I was even born..."   
"Oh my.... I'm so sorry..."   
"It's ok..."   
"I have a question though, how did you manage to survive without your mother giving birth?"   
"They were involved in a huge crime somehow... so scientists came to investigate after the crime took place... They found my mother and noticed she was pregnant with a young fetus about half dead... so they cut her open... taken me out... and used me as an experiment…"   
…………   
"...I hope you'll be ok... Where are you heading? What are you going to do?"   
"Revenge on the murderer who killed my whole family and even more..."   
"...You know who?"   
"Well, I was very sneaky and really curious about my family, they told me I was abandoned... but it didn't sound right... so I sneaked into the profile room and tried to find my record..... when I did, I found out a lot... and that my family was killed by one of my family members.... I couldn't believe it was one of us..." Starts to cry...   
"Kai-chan… please... don't cry..." pats her back.   
"... It was… my uncle..." Starts to stare at Hakkai's eyes... as if she knew him... deeply...   
…………   
  
"So, my dear uncle… do remember now?" She noticed that Hakkai was beginning to tremble…   
"But…"   
"My uncle… Cho Gonou… he was the one responsible for my family's death…"   
"No…"   
"You killed my family… you killed my father… you killed my mother…" When she said 'mother' it hurt Hakkai deep within…   
"No…"   
"You killed my mother! Kanan! Your own sister!"   
"No!!!" tears begin to form…   
"You are the one responsible… for my family's death… you almost killed me… you ruined my life!"   
"Stop it!" Hakkai covers his ears… he was on his knees crying… Kai lifted his face up…   
"But now, I'm going to have my revenge… by making you suffer…" She snapped her fingers… Hakkai saw Gojyo, Goku, and Sanzo… they were tied up on crosses… covered in blood and vines…   
"Kai! No!… Why can't you just make me suffer and let them go!?"   
"Hehe… yea… I guess you're right… but it's so much fun as this… hehe…" She began to move her hands and say some spells… Goku was brought down from the cross with a loud drop onto the floor right after. Then, Kai began to move her finger back and forth, and Goku started to be flying all over the room following the movements of Kai's finger… He screamed in pain every time he hit the walls…   
"Please stop!" Kai smiled evilly, and gave Goku a last 'Pow' onto the floor…   
"Well, fine… I'll stop torturing the monkey for now…" Started to giggle like a little girl having fun, as Hakkai came running towards Goku, and started to heal some of Goku's wounds… "But… I didn't say anything about torturing you…"   
"Huh? Whoa!" Hakkai was startled when Goku abruptly got up and hit Hakkai on his arm hard… All Hakkai can do was block all the attacks that Goku put on him… "Goku! Snap out of it!"   
"Aww… Uncle… you are so boring… Why don't you start attacking the little monkey before you get killed?"   
"Never!" yelled out Hakkai as he is still trying to defend himself…   
"Hmph… Fine, I'll just have to make everything a little more interesting…" She snapped her fingers once again and the band on Goku's head suddenly disappeared… and Goku started his formation… "Now… you won't be able to do anything, but to fight…" Goku's true formation was complete… first thing he saw he attacked and it was Hakkai…   
"Argh!" He tries his best to avoid the young man's nails…   
"Hahaha!!!" Kai couldn't stop laughing, Goku heard her… he turned and attack the girl… Kai noticed this… she didn't have time to get away… so all she did was froze… as Goku got close… "Aaahh!" she waited for the attack, but nothing happened… She looked up and Hakkai was the one who took the pain that she was suppose to receive… but Goku was too strong that he made Hakkai fly to the other end… but he was still determined to finish off Hakkai… "Uncle…" her eyes began to be soft 'but he's the one who killed your family… don't stop and let him go for what he has done' she shakes her head "Don't think I'm going to stop any of this my dear Uncle… because you're still not forgiven…"   
"Huh?" Kai disappeared after a snap of her fingers… Hakkai still could feel her presence, but he was still occupied with Goku…   
"Hehe… having fun Uncle?" Kai's voice can still be heard, but not seen… Goku stopped… he ran… towards the voice and smell… "What the? Aaahh!!!" Kai screamed as Goku used his nails to scratch something out of thin air… it looked like nothing… but then suddenly Kai's body began to form… with blood all over her… and scratch marks at her stomach… "Damn it!" Before Goku could make another attack, she said another spell and the band appeared on Goku's forehead once more… Goku fainted… "Hehe… Uncle… I underestimate you and your friend… I didn't know he can do that…"   
"Please Kai… stop this…"   
"Aww… come on Uncle… what? Are you tired? But you had so much strength and energy to kill a whole clan of youkais… Are you telling me you are already tired by just one battle with a boy?" This hurt Hakkai… he can't take it… "Well, now for runner up number two!" a snap of her finger Sanzo was brought down… like Goku, hard onto the floor…it seemed that the priest became conscious again for he tried his best to get up, but was so weak he collapsed… and coughed out blood… Hakkai went to Sanzo and helped him up… but with out noticing anything, a gunshot could be heard… "Hey! What are you trying to do you freak!?" Kai nearly got shot…   
"Trying to kill *cough* you… you little brat… What else *cough* does it look like!?" Hakkai was surprised…   
"Here let me he…" As Hakkai lend his hand, it was slapped away by Sanzo's fan… then out of no where a punch has followed… "Sanzo?"   
"And you! You were so stupid in letting her in!" Sanzo had anger in his eyes…   
"But Sanzo…"   
"You should of let me killed her when I had the chance! It's all your fault that all this happened!"   
"Sanzo…" Hakkai was scared… Kai was silent…   
"Why do you have to be Mr. Goody-goody? If only the gods hadn't wanted you to be alive, you'd be dead by now! I'd have killed you long ago!"   
"Stop this…" Hakkai complained but he only whispered it that he can be the only one to hear…   
"You know… I've been wanting to say something to you for a long time… You're useless! Pathetic! You're weak! You can't even save your own sister!"   
"Please…" Hakkai begins to cry silently…   
"Everything is your fault! Including Kanan's death!"   
"Stop it!!!!!" Hakkai didn't notice, but he had punched Sanzo to the other side of the room… "*gasp* What… have I done?"   
"Yea… now it's getting more interesting… do it again uncle!"   
"Hak… kai?" Sanzo gets up while rubbing his face…   
"No… I'm sorry!"   
"Sorry? For what?" Sanzo was confused was as he begins to become fully conscious…   
"Shut up you stupid priest…" Kai snaps her fingers… and Sanzo collapsed and became unconscious once more… "You know… he was the hardest of the three… he knew I was up to no good… oh well…"   
"So you are the one who made him say all those things!" Pointing straight at Kai…   
"So… what if I did?" she said with a disgusted face…   
"Kai… please… I want you to stop this…"   
"Why!? You are the cause of my poor life! I hate you!" As she screams tears start to fall from her eyes…   
"But Kai-chan… I'm not whom I used to be… I changed…"   
"I don't care! That doesn't make up for what you did!"   
"I know what I did was wrong… Remember what I said about revenge? Take it from me… revenge isn't worth anything… You know what I got… nothing… I just got bad memories… they hurt me when I think about them… I suffer more than what you think…" cries even more… 


	7. someone is back and history repeats itse...

Looking Back   
  
"Uncle…" Kai's eyes begins to soften… then, suddenly electricity came about her…"Aaahh!"   
"Kai?" 'How can it be Kai… if she too is being tortured?' "Who are you!?"   
"Help me! AH!"   
"Stop this!" Hakkai went towards Kai, but there was some sort of shield…   
"Don't kill me please!"   
"No… everything is just like my dream…"   
"Uncle! Don't hurt me anymore!"   
"Uncle? No… but I'm here…"   
"Ha… ha… ha…" Kai's torture was over, she was panting really hard on the floor… as she got up… and looked at Hakkai… there was emptiness in her eyes… then she looked down "Hehe…" an evil laugh occurred from her… she looked up again… the once emptiness was filled with sudden evil and the surrounded her was evil aura… "Uncle… I not finish with you… I still have two more prizes for you…" She looked at the cross that was left over… Gojyo fell hard…   
"Kai?" he felt a familiar presence around her…   
"O.K… what shall we do with this one? Uncle… any suggestions???"   
"Don't do this…" Hakkai begged with pleading eyes…   
"Hmph… you're no fun… O.K. let me see… oh… I got the perfect idea…" snap of her fingers… Gojyo collapsed and started to yell in pain… suddenly a picture appeared over Gojyo's aching body… of his heart… in vines… Kai smiled… "Remember this?"   
"Can't be…"   
"Why not? Chin-I-Sow was also my uncle… why can't I? Well, this time you don't have your friends to help… that stupid priest of yours won't be able to shoot the damn kappa… hehe… and the stupid monkey won't be in the way… Ah!" Without Kai noticing… Gojyo's weapon came flying towards her…   
"No one but us can call him 'stupid monkey' … and… no one… but… them can call me 'kappa'…" Gojyo tried to keep the pain within, but it soon had taken over…   
"Gojyo!"   
"Remember… he doesn't have a lot of time…" Kai didn't notice that Hakkai ran up to her… and punched her… She began to rub her face…   
"Get out of Kai's mind and body! You know what I'm talking about Chin-I-Sow!" Hakkai noticed that Kai collapsed…   
"Uncle?" Kai began to regain consciousness again…   
"Kai…" Hakkai was about to go to Kai and hug her… but something else grabbed a hold of him and started to lick his neck… he began to feel sick…   
"Miss me?" It was indeed Chin-I-Sow… Hakkai gave him a punch… so he backed away… "Aww… why not?"   
"Stop what you're doing to Kai and Gojyo!"   
"Kai… hehe… she's the one who brought me back… she was the one who agreed of revenge when I told her about you…"   
"Kai?"   
"He tricked me!"   
"No… I didn't… I told you we'd make him suffer…"   
"Kai… it's O.K… Well stop what you're doing to Gojyo!"   
"Ha! Why should I? You know I love watching you suffer…" Then he noticed some crackling sounds… it was Kai… doing some magic… on Gojyo… the picture above Gojyo showed that the vines around Gojyo's heart were burning away… "Why you fool! How dare you!" Chin-I-Sow made some magic form around Kai and made her fly into a wall…   
"Kai!" Hakkai went towards Kai…   
"I'm sorry Uncle…"   
"Shh… Kai… don't waste your strength…"   
"Damn, some niece she is…Why can't she be more like her father or anybody in my family? She is so fucking soft-hearted… reminds you of her mother, huh Hakkai?" Tension started to overcome Hakkai… he got up…   
"Kai…"   
"Uncle?" She saw Hakkai's fist getting tighter… and tears are falling on the floor…   
"How… do we stop him? How do we get rid of this curse?"   
"Uh…" Kai began to tremble…   
"Ha! Glad you asked that question!"   
"What do you mean?" Hakkai turned to Chin-I-Sow with anger in his eyes… but tears can still be seen…   
"Well… the only way I go away… is if the one who brought me back kills herself…" Gives a little wink at Kai…   
"No… there must be another way… Kai? Is there?" He saw Kai trembling…   
"Like mother like daughter am I right! Hahaha!!! Oh yea… that reminds me… my last present to you so you can cherish for the rest of your life…" A snap of his fingers… Hakkai's surroundings changed… back to the cell of where Kanan use to be… He saw her stab herself over and over again… as if it was like a movie scene being replayed over and over again…   
"Stop it!" Indeed Hakkai couldn't take it, but it wasn't him who had to burst out…   
"Kai?" Both of her uncles were confused and shocked…   
"That's my mother… I can't take it…" She did some magic… they were back to the previous place… then she formed a ball of magic… which transformed into a dagger… She held it pointing towards her…   
"Kai no!!!" Both Hakkai and Chin-I-Sow yelled out… but both had different reasons to… Chin-I-Sow not wanting to lose his life once more… and Hakkai not wanting to lose another loved one… but they were too late… Kai stabbed herself… it gave Hakkai another flashback… but he snapped out of it… Ran to Kai to help her… Chin-I-Sow yelled in pain as he vanished… Hakkai held Kai close to him… she was coughing out blood… her stab went through her body all the way… there was no stopping her time of death to come… "Kai… why?" Hakkai couldn't help but cry and hug her close…   
"I'm sorry uncle… for making you suffer so much… but I wanted it to end… my sufferings too…" She tried her best to hold the pain…   
"But Kai…"   
"Shh… Dear uncle… Being with you was the best I had in my life… due to that I didn't have very much of a life… but you showed me the right way… don't cry uncle… I don't want to see you suffer any more… because it makes me suffer to see you like this…"   
"Kai…"   
"Dear uncle… Hey, look at this way… I'll be going somewhere… to a better place… and I'll be able to meet mother…" Kai smiled… Hakkai did too…   
"Kai… Chin-I-Sow was right… you are so much like Kanan…"   
"Really? I'm glad… now I know that my mother really loved you… she probably still does just watching over you…"   
  
"Kai… yes… I loved your mother very much… as I do you…"   
"Thank you uncle… for putting up with all the trouble I've caused…" Before she can say anything more… she… died…   
"Kai? Kai!!!"   
  
  
ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo   
  
  
'A year has passed… but this week is different… it isn't as gloomy as all there other years I've suffered… Kai… Kanan… I miss you guys so much…' Hakkai looking out a window as he does every year… hoping his lover… and now his niece… can hear him… But he doesn't know that two pairs of eyes are watching him from somewhere…   
'Mother… I miss him…' two young women with wings looking down from the clouds… one with red hair and the other with black…   
'I know… but don't worry… we'll be a family again… in the future…'   
'I guess… I can't wait…'   
'Me too… Oh I love him so much… and I can see you do too…'   
'Of course… he is my uncle… he was almost like a father to me…'   
'Hihi…yes… love you Hakkai…'   
'Love you uncle…'   
As Hakkai looks in the sky, he smiles… "I love you guys too…" 


End file.
